Scattered Dim Lights
by Calling.the.Storm
Summary: At the begining of his Second year of Middle School, Tsuna thought his life couldn't get any worse until his cousin from Tokyo suddenly starts living with him. Not only that at school he developes a new rival of a boy who seems to hold a grudge against him in the past, Which he has no memory of! Also, who's the girl that keeps appearing in his dreams? TsunaXOC


_**Hey guys! Here's a new story. It's a TsunaXOC.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Review and comment!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-CTS TT-TT**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A Cousin From Tokyo?!**_

As the warm spring air winds blew around Nanimori, they brushed past a young girl lightly pushing back her long black bangs from her amber eyes.

She stood at the overpass counting the number of blue cars that pass through. After a few moments, she had gotten bored and looked up to the cloudless sky. She let out a small sigh, leaning against the rail.

"Liar…" she muttered.

* * *

Walking down the streets with his two friends, Tsuna sighed. After another harsh day of failing a test, getting yelled by the teacher for sleeping in class and embarrassing himself in front of Kyoko. It was two month after they fought and defeated Mukuro and ever since his recovery, Reborn was harshly training him with surprise attacks at random times during the whole day. Tsuna prayed deeply that his life would soon go back to normal, but normality seemed like a distant dream.

"Kaa-san, tadaima!" he called entering the house.

"Ojamashimasu!"

He and his friends entered his home to find their path was blocked by an abnormally large crate.

"Tsu-kun, welcome home." Nana greeted her son with her usual smile.

"Kaa-san, what is this?" Tsuna immediately asked pointing to the wooden crate. He felt an odd suspicion towards the crate, "Is it Reborn?"

"Oh, this? It's a little surprise from Tokyo." Nana told him, "Can you bring it to the living room? You can open it in there."

"Eh~ This large box?"

"Don't worry, Juudaime! As your right hand man, I'll help you!" Gokudera immediately offered.

"Haha! I'll help too, Tsuna. I'm kind of curious of what's inside!" Yamamoto told his friend.

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto."

So, the three (Mostly Gokudera and Yamamoto) managed to move the large box to the living room. As they carried the crate to the room, The kids in the room turned their attention to the box.

"What's that, Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked.

"Saa…"

"What what?! Is it Lambo-san's?!" Lambo asked jumping on the box.

"No, Lambo." I-pin exclaimed.

"Where's it from?" The infant hitman asked.

"Tokyo, from Yagami Masaki and Manami…" Tsuna told him. The arcobareno smirked, his eyes hidden by his fedora, "It's not something weird is it, Reborn?!" his student asked.

"Saa."

Tsuna felt a chill run down his back, "I'm getting even more scared."

"Maa, why not open it, Tsuna?" Yamamoto suggested. "You won't know what's in it till you do."

"Baseball idiot! Don't push Juudaime! He'll open it when he's ready!"

Tsuna turned to the crate, "S-Sure… but…" he looked to find it tightly shut by nails, "How do I open this?"

After getting the nails off, Tsuna finally got the lid to come off the box. Pushing off the heavy top, Tsuna looked inside the box and his eyes widened like saucers.

"Wha-?!" he exclaimed falling back on to the ground.

"What is the matter, Juudaime!?"

"What's in there, Tsuna?"

"Lambo-san wants to see too!"

Tsuna couldn't say anything due to shock and just pointed to the box. The others looked in and many expressions where thrown out. Shock, confusion and disappointment (Lambo) were painted on their faces as they stared at the girl sleeping inside the box.

"A girl?!" Everyone exclaimed. Tsuna got back up and looked in to glance at the girl.

The girl had long blonde hair which was partly tied back by a blue hair ribbon, she wore a sleeveless white with a blue necktie and a blue pleated skirt and long brown combat boots.

"W-W-who is this girl?!"

"Uh-" The girl muttered and rolled on to her right side. Then here eyelids opened, revealing a sapphire color irises.

"She's awake, Tsuna."

Slowly sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Am I there now?" she asked in her half asleep state.

Reborn jumped to the edge of the box and looked down at the girl with a smirk.

"Hey, Maname. Long time no see…"

Instantly, at the sound of the voice the voice, the sleep in the girl's eyes vanished and her eyes went wide. She immediately turned her attention to the infant.

"Reborn…" The girl glanced around the room and stared at Tsuna. Her eyes narrowed, "Seriously?" She muttered. Suddenly standing up, she stretched her arms, "Nana-san?! Are you here?!" She called out.

"Hai~!" Nana walked in to the room with a smile, "Welcome, Maname-chan." She greeted.

Tsuna's mouth dropped even more, "O-Okaa-san! You know her?!"

"Osewa ni narimasu," The girl said with a smile ignoring Tsuna. She climbed out of the box with a small bag in her hands, "This is a gift from Okaa-san."

Nana took the bag and looked inside, "Ara, maccha and wagashi. Thank you, I love imo youkan and kuri manjuu!"

"Lambo-san wants some!"

"Then let's have snack time now."

"Yay!" the kids cheered and followed after Nana to the kitchen table leaving Tsuna even more confused.

"EH? What's going on?!"

"Ahaha, this is interesting. Right, Tsuna?"

The girl and Reborn turned to each other before nodding in agreement.

"Yoshaa-!" The girl wrapped her arm around Tsuna's neck and pulled him down, "Nana-san, Tsunayoshi-kun and Reborn-kun just offered to walk around town, so we'll be going now!" She informed.

"EH?! Wha-" "Oi! Woman-"

"Okay, be safe."

"Hai! We'll be back by dinner." The girl turned, dragging Tsuna out with her leaving the two other boys confused.

* * *

As they walked through the steets, Tsuna was dragged still in a confused state. After a few minutes of sorting his thoughts, he pulled his arms out of her grasp.

"H-hey, um-"

The girl turned to him tilting her head, "What?" she asked.

"W-" Tsuna took a breath, "Who are you?" he finally asked, "And how do you know Reborn?"

The girl stared at him for a long second, before releasing a heavy sigh.

"Geez," She muttered ruffling her bangs. She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, "You really don't remember me?" She asked.

"EH? N-no…"

Reborn jumped on to her shoulders.

"He's no good, Maname. You need to introduce yourself."

The girl sighed disappointingly, "I see, I thought I left a good impression last time."

"Eh?"

The girl cleared her throat and put her hand on her chest, "I'm Miyanaga Maname, 13 years old, birthday July 1st. I'm your mother's cousin's daughter. I'll be living with you for some time for a couple of reasons." She explained. "One of them being your combat tutor, Vongola Decimo."

"I see… wait. What?!"

"Maname is skilled in close combat battles and martial arts. She's strong."

"Why?!"

Watching as Tsuna fade away in to dust, Maname turned to Reborn.

"Reborn, is he really the next heir to the Vongola?"

"I'm not interested in becoming that!"

"Yeah, sadly…" Reborn responded ignoring Tsuna.

"Oi, oi, he's even worse than Bucking Horse." She told him.

"Don't worry, I'll whip him in to shape."

"Okay-"

"Don't ignore me!" Tsuna yelled cutting in between the two. "I'm not interested in becoming a mafia boss and I just want to live a normal life!"

Maname narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"What's so fun about normal…" she said in a hush voice.

"Eh?"

"Nothing," Maname turned and started walking, "I'm going to buy something at the conbini." She told him before wandering in to the crowd.

"Ah- Hey!" Tsuna chased after her but lost sight of her in flash. "Where did she go?"

"Quit squabbling and find her, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn retorted kicking him in the back of his head.

* * *

Swiftly walking through the crowd, Maname let out an annoyed huff.

"Geez, I was going to punch him…" she muttered gripping her fist, "How is Reborn going to turn him in to a boss? Especially when they're coming soon-" Maname stopped, catching a figure standing on the overpass looking down. Her eyes widened.

"Hikari…?"

Cutting her out of her thoughts, her cell phone vibrated following a small chime. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she flipped open the phone. Sighing deeply, she shut her phone and looked up to see the said figure gone. Maname's eyes narrowed and she sighed.

"Better get to work…" She muttered before walking off again.

* * *

Tsuna wandered around the town looking for Maname, but found her nowhere in sight.

"Geez, where could have she gone?!" he yelled leaving the fifth conbini.

"Go look in the woods," Reborn told him.

"Eh? Woods? Why? Didn't she say she was going to a conbini?"

"She lied."

"Eh?!"

"She was pissed and to prevent herself from punching you she left." Reborn explained.

"Eh? Punch me? Why?"

"That's why you're no good Tsuna…" Reborn jumped up on to his shoulder, "Now go to the woods, she should be there."

"O-Okay…"

Listening to the arcobareno, Tsuna heading to the close woods in Nanimori in search of his second cousin.

"Why would she be-" Tsuna was interrupted in thought by a sudden crash in the distance. "What was that?!"

"Go towards it,"

"Eh? But-"

"Just go." Reborn told him. Tsuna sighed and ran towards the sound of the explosion and harsh vibrations of the ground. As he got closer to the source, he saw many rows of trees one the ground as if a strong plow drove through them.

"What happen here?!"

"We're close…" Reborn looked ahead and smirked, "There she is." Tsuna looked ahead and notice a large lump moving in the distance.

"What is that?"

At his question, the unknown body turned towards him and started advancing towards them.

"This is bad," Reborn said in his usual calm tone, "It spotted us."

"Eh! What did?"

Tsuna looked forward and as the creature was coming closer he notice it's strange features. A large bulky body, large horns, running on all four legs, with hoofs on its feet like a cattle and gigantic ragged teeth. Tsuna froze at the inhuman traits, and his legs felt heavy as lead.

"I-I can't move…" He thought, "W-What-"

Just a few meters away, Tsuna shut his eyes in fear. Then, there was a sound of metal clashing and a piece of metal flew back hitting the ground behind Tsuna.

"What are you doing here?!" He heard. Slowly opening his eyes, he caught the sight of long blonde hair and his eyes widened. Maname stood there fending off the beast with a silver broad sword in her hands. He noticed the change in her outfit. Long sleeved dress in blue and white with yellow embroidery, she wore an shining silver armor on that seemed to glow as if it were alive.

"M-Maname-"

She turned to him with a stern look.

"Hurry and run. You'll get killed if you stay there!" she yelled at him.

"B-but…"

"Hurry-" Suddenly, Maname was cut off, when a strong force shot her back in to Tsuna causing the two flew back a few meters. There was a haughty laugh from the creature when the two hit the ground.

"Foolish Human, you believe you can defeat me?!" the creature laughed, "I, Behemoth, demon of the earth, monster of chaos!"

"Shut it, heifer,"

Maname seemed to struggle as she pulled herself up with her sword. Her hair brushed to the side enough to reveal the deep gash on her shoulder. His eyes widened as his eyes caught sight of the metal fragment that was stabbed in the ground.

"Maname-chan!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Hurry up and run." She told him, "You'll just be in the way…" As she stood up straight, her armor just vanished suddenly.

"What-" Maname gripped her blade tightly and charged at the monster. She made quick and strong strikes, but there was no scrape put on Behemoth.

"She took away her armor," Reborn told him.

"Eh?"

"That armor is created to protect its bearer, it takes up a lot of energy from Maname to wear that," Tsuna looked up and saw how ragged and uneven her breathing was. Although she casted an emotionless face, he could tell the amount of pain she was in. Maname

"I-"

"If you want to help her, help her with your dying will."

"Eh-" There was a loud gun shot and Maname turned back to see the Tsuna on the ground with the arcobareno standing in front of him with a freshly fired gun. "Reborn! What are you-"

The dying will flame appeared and Tsuna got up yelling loudly, his clothes ripping in to shreds.

"I'll help Maname with my dying will!" He yelled. Maname stared at him with a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"What the hell did Reborn shoot him with? Why did his clothes rip off…?" she thought.

Tsuna ran past her, charging at Behemoth with his fist up.

"Ah- Idiot! You'll get hurt-"

Tsuna threw his fist landing a solid hit on the front of the creature, creating a slight crack in its compacted shielding. Maname's eyes widened.

"He fractured Behemoth's skull?" She gasped in disbelief, "What is this person exactly?"

There was a loud screech from the creature as it glared at the two, "How dare you, mere human!" charging at full speed, he aimed towards them.

Tsuna stepped in front of Maname and stood firmly in place putting his hands out.

"Ah- Baka-"

Behemoth charged right in to Tsuna, but his movements were stopped as Tsuna gripped his tusks tightly causing Maname to be in shock even deeper.

"Now's your chance, Maname." Reborn told her.

Maname turned to Reborn with narrowed eyes and sighed. "Che," She gripped her blade tightly and took a deep breath. Her sword glowed a vibrant yellow.

"I ask thee," the wind asked, "What art thou?"

"I am thee the light," she responded, "The light that clears the path of darkness," Maname charged at Behemoth, striking right on the fracture of the skull.

The large creature fell to the ground, with a loud thud and the dying will vanished from Tsuna's forehead, returning him to his normal self.

"I-is it dead?" Tsuna stuttered.

"He's back to his normal self?" Maname turned to Behemoth and sighed, "No, it's just knocked out." She told Tsuna as she kneeled in front of the creature, "Demons can't be killed that easily," She put her hand out, resting it on the tusk of it, "Signaculum," She whispered. Then a gust of wind rushed passed her and the demon disintegrated until all was left was a small fragment. Carefully picking up the shard, Maname sighed. "Geez, all this trouble for this little piece…" she turned to Tsuna and Reborn, "Are you all okay?" she asked as her clothes returned to her normal uniform.

"Yeah…" Maname walked over to them and stared at Reborn with a stern look.

"We you planning on killing him, Reborn?" Maname asked. "If there was one slip up, he could have died!"

"Tsuna is my student, he won't die that easily."

"But-"

'Ouch!" Tsuna suddenly yelled. The two turned to the young boy who was holding his fist. His wrist bright red, that had swollen twice its size and his knuckles were bleeding. Maname took his wrist and pulled it forward ignoring the yelling from him.

"You broke your wrist," she told him putting her hand over his hand, "Take a deep breath and calm yourself."

"EH?"

"Shut up and just do it."

"Hai."

Tsuna took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Gently cupping his hand, she took a breath, letting the same light gather in her hands. After a few seconds, the light died down and she released his hand.

"There, is the pain gone?" She asked.

Tsuna moved his wrist, astonished that all that pain before was gone.

"Yeah," he looked up to her, "Thanks, what about your injuries?"

"Don't worry, they'll heal on their own." She told him brushing her hair to show that the gash was mostly sealed up, "Now…" she stomach growled loudly, "Let's go to the conbini…"

* * *

After getting Tsuna a change of clothes and some food for Maname, the three sat at the park. Tsuna waited till Maname finished eating to ask questions. Finishing her third bento box, she let out a satisfied sigh.

"Gochisou-sama," She said putting her hands together. "Sateto, what did you want to know?"

"Eh- well…" Tsuna tried to clear his thoughts first. There was a bunch of things he wanted to ask her but he didn't know where to start.

"Why not start with your occupation?" Reborn started.

"Okay, sure." Maname cleared her throat, "Maa, to start off, I'm an ARI officer of the Argentum Noctis."


End file.
